


Homesick Dancer

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Night, Stars, audition, literate rp audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Laslow likes to watch the stars late at night, dancing under their light, thinking.An audition.
Kudos: 3





	Homesick Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Laslow leaned on the balcony railing, watching the stars. It was a calm, clear night, with only a few clouds obscuring the stars. This kind of sky was rare for Nohr, but it reminded him of his homeland. He felt so, incredibly homesick, his heart aching at the thought of never seeing his family and friends again. After all, there was a high chance of him dying in this place. He almost began to cry, but...

He smiled instead, thinking of his sweet mother. She always told him to smile, even when he wanted to cry.

She always wanted to make others smile, despite her timidness. Laslow swore to continue her legacy.

Itching for some closeness to her, he began to dance.  _ Foot forward, foot back. _

He wondered what his liege would think if he saw his retainer dancing like this. He would, most likely, not approve. But that was because he was strict and boring! Frankly, Laslow envied Odin and Selena for their lieges. Prince Leo seemed like a reasonable person, even if he didn't seem to like Laslow that much. Princess Elise was a ray of sunshine, and Princess Camilla seemed a bit- well, more than a bit- intimidating. But really, any one of the royals was better than Crown Prince Xander. How many times had he put Laslow on house arrest  _ this week? _ Just because he had  _ accidentally _ flirted with a married woman…

Laslow shook his head. It wouldn't do him well to ponder upon that memory. He was still very much indignant about the situation. But, despite that, he would protect his liege, even at the cost of his life. He had  _ promised _ to do so, and he intended to keep all his promises.

He lifted his arms, preparing for the next step of the dance. Laslow hoped no one would catch him dancing. If they did, they would surely laugh. And that would be so embarrassing… he'd never live it down.

His thoughts went back to his Lord Xander. Laslow was certain he'd never seen the man smile. He wondered if he could put a smile on that man's…  _ unsmiling _ face. It would take a long time, but it'd be worth it. Worth seeing another smile.

Laslow stopped his dance as the sky began to turn a slightly lighter shade of purple. He'd stayed out too late again… He should go to bed to catch at least a few hours of sleep. If he was late, Xander would probably put him on house arrest… again. That man hated tardiness, and, from what Laslow has seen, any form of imperfection.

He sighed, wishing he could stay out and breathe the fresh night air a bit longer.

Laslow took one last look at the sky, marvelling at how similar they looked to the ones back home.

He'd make the best of his time in this land, and make as many of its people smile as he possibly could.


End file.
